stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Benjamin F. Haines
| term_start = | term_end = | predecessor = | successor = | order = | office2 =8th Mayor of Medford, Massachusetts | term_start2 =1915 | term_end2 =1922 | predecessor2 =Charles S. Taylor | successor2 =Richard B. Coolidge |majority2=130 | office3 = Delegate to the 1917 Massachusetts Constitutional Convention Representing the 26th Middlesex District of the Massachusetts House of Representatives | term_start3 = June 6, 1917 | term_end3 = April 6, 1918 | office4 =Member of the Massachusetts House of Representatives 28th Middlesex District | term_start4 =1911 | term_end4 =1914 | predecessor4 = | successor4 = | office5 =Member of the Medford, Massachusetts Board of Aldermen | term_start5 =1908 | term_end5 =1910 | predecessor5 = | successor5 = | birth_date =November 25, 1876 | birth_place =Boston, Massachusetts | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = | party =Republican | spouse =Carrie Gibbs Bly | relations = | children =Webber Bly Haines, b. April 3, 1906. Lewis DeMaugh Haines. | residence =52 Central Avenue, Medford, Massachusetts (1915) | alma_mater =Brown University, Boston University School of Law, 1899 | occupation =Citrus grower (1935) | profession =Attorney, 1902 | religion =Baptist | signature = | website = | footnotes = }} 'Benjamin Franklin Haines ' (November 25, 1876 – 19??) was a Massachusetts attorney and politician and a Florida businessman. Haines served as a member of the Medford, Massachusetts Board of Aldermen, the Massachusetts House of Representatives, as the eighth Mayor of Medford, Massachusetts and as the Mayor of Altamonte Springs, Florida. Early life Haines the son of American businessman John DeMaugh Haines. and Kate Luslie (Phillips) was born in Boston, Massachusetts Haines on November 25, 1876. Marriage On June 11, 1902 Haines married teacher Carrie Gibbs Bly, the daughter of William L. Bly and Ella F. (Gibbs) Bly in New Bedford, Massachusetts. They had two children, Webber Bly Haines, born April 3, 1906 and Lewis DeMaugh Haines. Business career Beginning in 1900, Haines practiced law in Boston. Mayor of Medford, Massachusetts In the municipal elections of December 8, 1914 Haines was elected the Mayor of Medford, defeating two term Mayor Charies S. Taylor by 130 votes. 1917 Massachusetts Constitutional Convention In 1916 the Massachusetts legislature and electorate approved a calling of a Constitutional Convention. In May 1917, Haines was elected to serve as a member of the Massachusetts Constitutional Convention of 1917, representing the 26th Middlesex District of the Massachusetts House of Representatives. Mayor of Altamonte Springs, Florida In the municipal elections of 1931 Haines was elected the Mayor of Altamonte Springs, Florida. References * Commonwealth of Massachusetts: Journal of the Constitutional Convention of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, pp. 7–8, 11, 27, 626, Wright & Potter Printing co., state printers, (1919). * Bridgman, Arthur Milnor: A Souvenir of the Massachusetts Constitutional Convention, pp. 27, (1919). * Robison, Jim: Altamonte Springs, Mount Pleasant, S.C.: Arcadia Publishing, pp. 85. (2002). Notes Category:1881 births Category:Year of death missing Category:Boston University School of Law alumni Category:Brown University alumni Category:Massachusetts city council members Category:Massachusetts lawyers Category:Massachusetts Republicans Category:People from Altamonte Springs, Florida Category:Mayors of Medford, Massachusetts Category:Members of the 1917 Massachusetts Constitutional Convention Category:Members of the Massachusetts House of Representatives Category:People from Boston, Massachusetts Category:People from Altamonte Springs, Florida Category:Mayors of places in Florida